


a jewel in the rough

by sameolsituation



Series: DL Stockings 2019 [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, DL Stockings 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, TayTay, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameolsituation/pseuds/sameolsituation
Summary: He was the prettiest boy Crystal had ever seen, all big blue eyes and pouty pink lips, and Crystal knew from the whispered rumors that they already shared a last name. It was as though fate had intended for them to meet.--Crystal and Roger meet for the first time in an empty school hallway.
Relationships: Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor
Series: DL Stockings 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581805
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	a jewel in the rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ask_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/gifts).



> This was created as part of the Dork Lovers Server Stocking Challenge... you get a fic, you get a fic, everyone gets a fic! 
> 
> This is the first TayTay fic I've written so be gentle please. Also, even though this is a high school AU, due to the sexual content within this fic, please assume that Crystal and Roger are both 18. 
> 
> Title is from KISS' song Ladies Room.

Crystal was the new kid.

By now, he was long used to being the new kid; his father’s job meant that he generally didn’t stay in one place for longer than three months, so if he was lucky, he spent each school year at three different schools, sometimes even more. Then he would spend his summer in a different town, and the cycle would repeat.

It was only logical, then, that he wasn’t exactly familiar with longevity. It was hard to make very many friends in such a short period of time, and it wasn’t exactly easy to keep up with a long distance friendship if he did form some kind of lasting relationship with someone.

So he relished in frivolity; he became the one to pull pranks, the one to skip class in favor of smoking outside, the one to fool around in janitor’s closets and empty classrooms. He never really got in trouble for anything he was caught doing; after all, soon he’d be gone, moved on to another town in another state, where he could do it all over again.

But here, he heard all the whispers that he wasn’t the first; that there was someone else already doing all those things, that there wasn’t room for two. Crystal didn’t agree; he could always use an accomplice. So, naturally, he went searching for the boy who’d stolen his ideas.

That boy wasn’t very hard to find; Crystal found him leaning up against the lockers when everyone else was in class, the hallways empty except for the two of them. He had a cigarette held between pursed lips and dark shades covering his eyes, which he tugged down his nose to peer at Crystal over the edges.

He was the prettiest boy Crystal had ever seen, all big blue eyes and pouty pink lips, and Crystal knew from the whispered rumors that they already shared a last name. It was as though fate had intended for them to meet.

“Roger, is it?” Crystal said. “Seems like everyone knows you around here.”

Roger pulled the cigarette from his lips, blowing smoke up towards the ceiling. “What’s it to you?”

“I’ve heard you’re a lot like me. I think we could strike up a deal, help each other out,” Crystal answered, stepping closer as Roger placed the cigarette back between his lips, mouth pulling down into a frown. Before Roger could do anything else, Crystal plucked the cigarette from Roger’s lips and placed it between his own, inhaling slowly before pulling it free from his mouth. He used his free hand to pull Roger’s sunglasses off his nose entirely, letting them hang by an earpiece between his fingers as he grasped Roger’s face and kissed him, blowing the smoke into Roger’s mouth once his lips parted.

* * *

And that was how they ended up in another darkened, empty closet, with Roger on his knees in front of Crystal and swallowing around him until Crystal came with a groan and spilled down Roger’s throat.

When Crystal was finished, Roger pulled back, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and said, “I think we have a deal.”

That was how it all began.


End file.
